


Football Tryouts

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: David has news and Racer doesn't react the way he expected him to.





	Football Tryouts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Drake and Josh

David stumbled into the kitchen of Medda’s house and into a seat at the table, startling Racer out of his math homework. Looking up at the other boy, he took in his appearance. The boy bruised and battered, which is what made him ask, “What happened to you?”

“FOOTBALL happened to me!” David replied, throwing his arms up and wincing at the movement, “First I got tackled, then I was trampled, and I’m pretty sure somebody bit my ankle!”

“So….you didn’t make the team?” Race raised an eyebrow, setting his pencil down and leaning back in his chair, assessing David’s body language to see if he needed to get Jack.

“Oh, I made the team!” David laughed, grinning widely at the blonde.

“Really?!” Race grinned, biting back laughter and a remark about how the team couldn’t get any worse, “That’s so cool!”

“Yeah! My friend, you are looking at Northwest High’s new e-quiptment manager!” David held up the jersey with his name on the back. At Racer’s lack of response, he tried again, “E-Quiptment Manager!!”

“Yeah, okay.” Race replied, gathering his school stuff and leaving the kitchen as Jack entered.


End file.
